Find A Way
by LightTheFlame
Summary: He was the cataclysmic difference that began a war that shook the skies and made the stars fall from the heavens. How could she have come to love a man who had made such a huge difference in the good and the bad, the beautiful and the ugly, the things that mattered and the things that didn't? K.
1. find a way

**When you log on and go to your Doc Manager and find that you have 5 documents left 0_0**

 **And I am finally back after a crazy long hiatus which involved manga reading, exams, fantastic new originals and, Yamada-kun. ;) Basically all my brain juices ran out and somehow inspiration is seeping in through my eardrums. Listen to Lauren Aquilina, she is QUEEN.**

 **Here's a short one I wrote today, as a filler for you guys (sorry!), AFTER READING THE NEW CHAPTER (176)! Crazy, I know. And so much action! We (SPOILERS) finally get to see Meliodas' two brothers, and I was really hoping for a fight between them.. talk about family divisions. Anyway, just a quick thought on how Eli should feel when she sees her hero down. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

She couldn't hear a thing.

There was no noise in her ears. Her mind went completely blank.

The reason everything was happening right now… the cause of the Holy War thirty decades ago…

A horrible nausea filled her mouth and throat.

Feeling it was hard to breathe, she let her mouth drop open to inhale air.

Instead, she felt like gagging.

No noise. No words.

She was rendered completely immobile.

So all those times… all those times when he would look up into her eyes with his own emerald gaze and smile, reassuring her everything was okay?

All those times when the warmth of his hand, his skin brushing against hers, was enough to make her melt in an instant?

All those times when his voice, hoarse and rugged, cried out for her not to go?

Were all those times just a lie that disappeared in a blink of an eye?

She looked at him, battered and broken on the ruins of the battlefield. His arm sliced cleanly off, blood dribbling down his side and chin; he was a pitiful sight. But the Commandments' statement had left her in the state of outstretching a hand half of the way.

She knew how ruthless he could be. She knew how terrifyingly beautiful he was: a magical creature of his own kind. Perhaps that's how she fell for him.

But then… were these feelings she felt, the feelings she felt for this beast-turned-human, real now that she knew his deep troubled past?

He was the cataclysmic difference that began a war that shook the skies and made the stars fall from the heavens. He was the substantial change in this once peaceful world, the change that caused it to tip in imbalance.

How could she have come to love a man who had made such a huge difference in the good and the bad, the beautiful and the ugly, the things that mattered and the things that didn't?

She felt like she was going to pass out. She had to grab onto Hawk to support herself.

Were all those feelings… a lie? Then what was it she had felt during those moments?

Had she possibly been disillusioned by his aloof charm? Or his cocky grin? Was it love? Was it hate? Was it pity? Was it gratitude?

All she knew was that it had definitely been real.

It is real.

Those words, 'live for me', how could they be spoken with such truth it made her heart want to burst? The things he did for his friends, were they all for nothing too?

His trusting green gaze surfaced in her mind, and finally she felt free of her mental chains.

She believed him.

She knew he was changing, slowly, with all of them here.

He was a monster back then, his existence shaking the ground as though it was scared of him itself. But her hand in his made her want to cry and laugh at the same time. This man's gentleness, cruelty, grief, loyalty, pain, mystery, kindness, fears; she wanted to take them all in her hands, and cradle them like a fragile thing. He was fragile, after all.

She had to save him. She couldn't let him die.

She had to find a way.

* * *

 **Very short, but nonetheless, hope you liked it!** \- Mint-chan.


	2. not like this

**Okay, I did this on a whim. Like, after the new chapter, I was going to write this, but after a few film theories and lots of Reddit... yeah, I got nothing.**

 **Really hard for me to make this satisfactory for myself (due to my unfortunate syndrome of extreme laziness and procrastination) but if you guys want more, feel free to PM me or leave a review on how to make this better! (Although I will not guarantee I will try to make it better since... the syndrome.)**

 **Another shout-out to all the lovely reviewers out there! Your comments perk up my day!**

* * *

This was not the way she had in mind.

"Take me… there," she could barely whisper, let alone look into the pale blue eyes of Gilfrost. He was about to protest, when he heard her plea: "I'm begging you…"

The smoke cleared. Her watery eyes blurred her vision further, but she was too stunned to even move. She was here, on the cruel, ashen battlefield, the place where the hero Meliodas fought his brothers and ex-comrades, and at last…

 _Not like this…_

"Meliodas-sama…" Her voice was an echo in the void. Tears dripped onto her face, trailing down her cheeks and splashing onto the ground, sizzling a little before cooling. "Meliodas-sama…" she tried to say again, but there was no response.

She denied the truth again and again. _Not like this. Not like this…_

Then the smoke cleared some more, and she caught sight of those brazen muscles, those golden strands shadowing his bloody face, his fatal wounds all over his broken vessel. Seven hearts, and yet…

His eyes were ominously closed.

"There you are… Meliodas…" She dropped to her knees. The tears began pouring out like waterfalls.

 _Not like this. Never like this._

 _Why?_

 _I didn't want it to end like this…_

"Not like this…" _I never wanted it to end… who knew…_ The blood seeped onto her clothes and fingers. "Please, no…"

The ugly truth dawned upon her; the blood and gore unmasked—and she couldn't take it anymore. Her mouth opened to let out a full-fledged, bloodcurdling scream.

"NO-OOOOO!"


End file.
